


The Dragon Shadow

by Xenocode



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenocode/pseuds/Xenocode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hiccup never was a single child? What if he was a triplet? What if he saw said brothers 15 years after he lost him? First story and wrote on my iPad mini, so open to comments, and don't hate too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T.D.S. Ch.1 Hiccup

Hiccup's POV

"This is Berk. It is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is located solidly on the meridian of misery. Berk in one word is sturdy.The village is an old one but it's full of new houses. We have fishing hunting and a charming view of the sunset, the only problem are the pests. Some places have mice or rats or Mosquitos we have dragons."  
I open the door just to get some fire blown my way. 'Looks like yet another dragon raid is going on,so I better be getting to the forge'. "Some people would leave while other would just hide, not us we're Vikings we have stubbornness issues. My names Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the the third. I know not the best, but also not the worst. Our parents believe that if we have horrible names trolls and other stuff like that will get frightened off but I think that our pleasant Viking demeanour will do that instead."   
As I'm going to the forge some Vikings yell stuff like "what is he doing here" and "get back inside". As I was running I feel a large meaty hand pick me up and out of the way of a fire bombing dragon, the owner says "what is he-what are you doing out here". The owner of the hand was Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped the head clean off a nadder, do I believe it, yes I do. Stoick says "what have we got" a other Viking replies "nadders, zipplebacks, groncles and Hoark saw a nightmare."   
When I get to the forge the owner sounds surprised that I wasn't carried off yet. "Why would I be carried of" I say "I'm way to muscular for there taste." Gober said "well the do need toothpicks." As I'm looking out the window I see the other teens who are part of the fire brigade. They are my cousin Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the village genus is Fishlegs, and then there's Astrid. As I finished talking looking I find that I'm lifted up by Gobber with his prosthetic hook hand. "Your not going anywhere." "but I need to make a mark." "Oh you made plenty of marks just all in the wrong places." "If I could just kill a dragon my life would get indefinably better."  
There is a kind of ranking in dragon killing if I kill a: Nadder it will at least get me noticed, Groncle thick skin and strong jaws probably will get me a girlfriend, Zibleback double heads twice the status, Monsterus Nightmare only the best will go after them, then there are the unknowns, the Night Fury who's never seen, never caught, and also never misses. The last is the Dragon Shadow same as the Night Fury un-seen, un-heard, no fire, but claw-like projectiles that can go back to it. As I was thinking there was a whistling sound which signalizes a Night Fury about to shoot. As it hits I hear someone yelling "JUMP" as a catapult explodes in a purple-ish haze.   
Gobber takes his axe hand and tells me to "stay. put. There you know what I mean" in the forge, then runs out yelling. Of corse I didn't listen, why should I, when he doesn't listen to me. Besides I was going to be first person to shoot down or kill a mystery class dragon. A second later I was running through the streets with me newest contraption dubbed "The Mangler" which throughs a bola for me. People were yelling at me to get back to the forge and asking why I'm out here. They don't understand. They aren't me, they can do whatever they want while I'm the village screwup, the village runt.   
So anyway back on track as I got to a good vantage spot and set up "the mangler". "Give me something to shoot at" I wins speared. Just then I heard the screeching of the night fury about to shoot and see it's shadow blocking out the stars as it goes past them. After it blows up another catapult tower I saw shot it down, and it went down near raven point. "Yes I got it, anybody see that" I say as I hear a crunching sound which when I turned around found out that it was a monsterus nightmare. I run as it chases after me while screaming (hopefully manly).   
As I'm running I see a torch that we use to see the dragons during the raids and hide behind it hoping that the nightmare can't see my. That hope is soon crushed by it shooting it's fire at the pole that supports the brasier. When it's done I look to see if it's still there, but as I was looking around the pole, it was looking around the other side of the pole. Right as it was about to eat me, Stoick jumps out of nowhere and tackles the nightmare.   
When the nightmare recovers, it tries to shoot flames at Stoick but it reached it's shot limit and couldn't breath any more flames. "Your all out" Stoick says as he starts punching it, but sadly he only got two hits in before it flew away. A second after the pole collapsed on itself and the brasier started rolling down the hill that leads to the stairway that led to the docks and the docks theirselves. "Sorry" pause "dad but I shot down a night fury". Before you say anything I know it's shocking that Stoick is my dad but it is true. "It's not like the last few times I really hit it". "Stop, just stop, every time you step outside disaster falls" Stoick yells "can't you see I have enough problems to look after without you adding to it."   
"Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." “Well between you and me, the village could use a little less feeding." “This isn't a joke Hiccup, why can't you follow the simplest orders." “I can't help myself I see a dragon and just have to kill it it's who I am dad." “You are many things hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them." "Get back to the house" Stoick said “Make sure he gets there" he said to Gobber"I have his mess to clean up".  
As Gobber was walking up to me, he hit me on the head, like always. We were walking up to mine and my dad's house (he's the chief so it had to be on a hill) we passed the earlier mentioned teens, and Tuffnut and Snotlout just decided to team together to say "Quite the performance." “I have never seen anybody mess up so badly that helped." "Thank you, thank you I was trying." As I looked back I see Gobber put his hand on Snot's head and pushed him to the ground. The rest of the walk to the house was in silence until we were almost there, then I started talking to Gobber about my dad and the night fury. “I really hit one Gobber" “Sure Hiccup" “He never listens" “It runs in the family." “and when he does it's always with this scowl on his face like someone skimped all the meat in his sandwich." “Excuse me bar made, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered a extra large boy with beefy arms with extra guts and glory on the side, this here is a talking fish bone." I said with my best Scottish accent.   
“No your going about this all wrong it's not wha's ye look like it's what's on the inside he can't stand." “Thank you for summing that up." “The point is stop tryin' so hard to be something your not." “I just want to be one of you guys." I say as I'm walking into the house. I hear Gobber sigh as I'm running through the house to get out on the other side to look for the night fury. When I was sure,that no one was following me I took out my sketch bookend sketched a rough drawing of where I shot from, the angle I hit it, the speed it was going, and my guesstimate of it's weight combined to see where it landed.   
When I marked that down, I went to check to see if I was right. After the walk to the spot, luckily without getting spotted I found the spot and guess what, there was no dragon there. Huuuge surprise. I check about twenty-eight different spots, and guess what, still no night fury, so I get frustrated and scribble all over the pages I drew the map on, and slap the book shut and put it away in a huff. So I started continuing my bad habit of talking to myself if I'm frustrated. “Oh the gods hate me, Some people lose their knife or mug, but no I have to lose an entire dragon a night fury none the less."  
I say as I hit a branch out of my way. The branch springs back and hits me in the face, and when I look up I see a few trees snapped into pieces and scattered all around, and a large rut in the ground which is from the dragon. I go down the slight hill and look over the ridge just to pop my head down twice as fast. I didn't hit the night fury but the dragon shadow, and it got out of the bola and was sitting there waiting there for something, probably me because I shot it down.   
I look at it a second time and see that it is my size with grey leathery wings and no tail, black scales and grey paws. I took out my dagger and started to walk up to it. Without turning around it spoke, but it had to say it again because I was to astonished at it speaking to hear it. “Do that I wouldn't I mean I wouldn't do that if I was you." “Wait y-you can s-speak." I stammered “Shocked, well you have a good reason to be because you never met me Hiccup." It said. Gees calm dragon, person, thing here. “H-how do you kn-know my name?" “How wouldn't I." Yah I got a stalker dragon now. “What do mean by that?" “Two questions I'll answer one answer I'll give" it answered “I mean I will answer two of your questions with one answer." “I didn't kill you when you looked over the ridge, and how wouldn't I know your name is because I am one of your brothers!" He said, and then disappeared. After he was gone, I started walking away then just fainted.


	2. T.D.S. Ch.1 Darius

My day started out normally, or at least normal for me. It started out with me waking up to my mother yelling about feeding time and me going to miss it. Before I get to far ahead of myself, I am Darrius, Darrius Haddock. I am Hiccup's younger brother but he doesn't know about me because I am supposedly dead on Berk because when we were young, by we I mean Hiccup, Vidar, and me Cloudjumper “kidnaped” me and mom, but before he could get Vidar on of the Red Death's minions stole him and flew off with him.  
You may ask why would the Red Death want us, it's because my mothers side of the family are Night Furies. They way it works is that she could only have three kids and the first one would be perfectly normal but with a heart of a dragon. The second one would be a hybrid, tough skin with wings who could summon small fire balls in their hands but don't use it much. The third is a generic night fury, wings, fins, tails, and other stuff the same. Hiccup was the first out, me the second, and Vidar the third.  
When my wings got strong enough I flew to dragon I land to see if I could rescue Vidar . We almost got out of the nest when the queen heard/smelt us and came out of he cavern and tried to burn me to a crisp. I was wearing my armour so it didn't burn me but it got to me eyes, and heated them so much that they popped out of there sockets. Vidar told her that if I died he would kill himself, but if she let me live he would do what she wanted him to do.  
She, of corse did want a night fury so she didn't kill but Vidar is still her slave, but of corse I get to visit him from time to time when he's not out protecting other dragons from Vikings during those dumb raids so she could get food because was to lazy to get it herself. When Vidar got me back to the dragon sanctuary my mom started fussing over me because I was blind.  
A month after I got blinded a witch came and said that she could probably give me my sight back, but it meant that I couldn't see colours anymore. I agreed to it, and so she took out a few pairs of identical gem stones and started describing them. There was a pair of solid black stones, a pair of amethysts and the ones I took which are rubies with slit pupils of black quarts.  
Once they were in she set up a runed circle around me, and started chanting in a strange language. After she was done I could see! I couldn't see colours, but I could still see! After the starting thrill wore off I found out that I couldn't see people, though I could see densities. The easiest is clothes, flesh and water, wood is harder but I can see through pretty easily. Stone is difficult, and metal is near impossible.  
Enough about my past back to the present. I went out to the main room and just missed the end of the group going through the passage outside so I followed them and took off, out to the fishing spot just as they were finishing eating and met up with my mom.“I'll go out farther and get some fish for my self." I told her so she wouldn't worry. I didn't need fire or flames because since I was a hybrid I could eat raw or cooked meat.  
As I was out fishing, a storm brewed up and I had to take shelter on a small Island in-between berk and helhiems gate. When the storm was over I packed up and started to fly home. As I was going I saw a raid going to berk with my brother In it. I decided to fly up to it and visit Vidar in a raid. “Hey Vidar how's the day so far?” I asked him. “Not bad Dave though the queen's a pig." Vidar replied. “Mind if I join in on this." “No more the merrier besides more food for '' her majesty'. So I climbed onto his back for a ride to the raid. When we get to berk we start fighting and see the Vikings running around screaming.  
I see Hiccup my other brother hide behind his wooden things door because of a Monstrous Nightmare. After that I jump off Vidar and start following Hiccup around too see that he is safe. He runs down the path, getting bowled over by a drunken viking who thinks it's morning when it's clearly night. As he runs along he almost runs into a strafing dragon's fire, only to be pulled back by Stoick our dad. Stoick holds him up just yell “why is he - Why are you outside." He let's him go and he goes into the forge. He'll be safe in there so I go up to Vidar just as he finishes blowing up a rock throwing tower. I climb onto him as he flys off while watching all the vikings reactions, who basically ran around yelling “Night Fury", and “Get down." Shortly after that we see our brother running out of the forge pushing a wheelbarrow-ish thing through the throngs of Vikings.  
Vidar blows up a different rock thingy mic bobby as an excuse for being over there. We see Hiccup opening the wheelbarrow and taking aim at us. He shoots and I deflect the bola thing with one of my “claws" while saying to Vidar to pretend to be hit and fall down on the other side of the island.  
When he lands I tell him to go to the nearby hidden cove and wait for me. He goes away and I go and sit on a rock and wait for Hiccup to find me. I didn't have to wait long because a little bit later I see a mass of bones that are the size of Hiccup peaking up over the incline through the back of my head. I decided to surprise him, because he was trying to sneak up on me with a knife. “Do that I wouldn't if I were you." Oh did I mention I have the bad habit to speak backwards just to confuse people more. “I mean I wouldn't do that if I was you." “Y-you c-can speak." Hiccup said sounding astounded. I took all my self control not to burst out laughing at that.  
“Shocked, well you have a good reason to be Hiccup." “H-how do y-you kn-know my name?" He questioned while stammering. “How wouldn't I." I shot right back. “What do you mean?" “Two questions I'll answer, one answer I'll give. I mean I'll answer two questions with one answer." “Why didn't I kill you when you look over the ridge, and why do I know your name. I know and didn't do it because I am one of your brothers.  
He turned around and I ran away and climbed a tree. When he turned around again it looked like I disappeared. Since I was gone he started to walk away only to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A book I read called hawkspar gave me the idea for Darius's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might take awhile, so if you want to see them quicker you could adopt it.


End file.
